


Doppelgänger

by felicityollies



Series: Earth-X [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Doppelganger, Eventual Fluff, Exes, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how does one react when their evil lookalike from another earth pops up <i>and</i> with their significant other? not well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so easily swayed to write things lmao. this idea started out small and then anita (yellowflicker09011996) & anna (screamlikeacanary) helped build this into something bigger. So, here we go!  
> also please enjoy this gifset and graphic that coincides with the fic [[x](http://felicityollies.tumblr.com/post/150270020667/an-olicity-au-aka-one-of-many-that-i-want-to)] [[x](http://felicityollies.tumblr.com/post/150326732222/doppelg%C3%A4nger-hows-it-coming-along-this)]

"How's it coming along?"

"This is the easiest hack I've ever done. It's like they're inviting me to shut this shit down," Felicity chuckled.

"You're so sexy when you talk like that," Oliver's hand moved down to squeeze her ass through her cargo pants.

"I'm _always_ sexy."

He leaned in and kissed her lips roughly. It could have easily become heated, but she pulled back before that could happen.

"We have a job to do," she turned her attention back to the tablet in her hands.

Oliver clicked the safety off his gun. "I know. As soon as you get the security down we make our move."

Suddenly an arrow shot between them. A warning shot. They both looked up slowly, not amused by whatever joker was shooting in their direction.

"A bow and arrow in this century?" He scoffed.

A man in green leather stepped forward, hood up, and mask on. "What the hell?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"C'mon, Robin Hood, you can do better than that," Felicity laughed.

"Don't get too close, man," another male voice spoke, louder this time. This person wore a helmet and had a gun raised, came to stand beside him.

After the initial annoyed reaction to the masked heroes he became more amused by these fools than anything else. It seemed that his lovely lady was too. The only thing they cared about was, well each other, and getting into the jewelry store a few feet away from them. These two standing before them were simply a nuisance.

"Overwatch, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he took another step back as if whoever Overwatch was told him to do so.

"Baby, I think they're scared of us," Felicity giggled again.

"I think you're right," he smirked and started firing towards the hooded man.

He dodged the bullets and started firing his arrows back. More arrows came from another direction. More vigilantes. This one was small and wearing red.

"You have got to be kidding me," he hissed as he and Felicity moved to dodge everything coming their way.

"Back down now," the man in green spoke in a deep and obviously altered voice.

Oliver wasn't stupid. He knew they were outnumbered, but that didn't mean he and Felicity were going down without a fight.

* * *

"I'm not hallucinating right? Everyone else can see them," Felicity stood a few feet back while Oliver and Diggle restrained two people who looked _exactly_ like she and Oliver.

"They're definitely real," John said.

"And nasty," Thea put her bow down on the table rather harshly, "She tried to bite me I swear to god."

"Oh honey, if I wanted to bite you I would have," the faux Felicity smirked. There was a slight accent to her voice, somewhere in the region of the southern united states.

Biting down on her lip, she really wondered what the hell was going on. This woman could have been her twin. Well, she would have been when she was in college. Dark hair, pale skin, purple lips, and decked out in leather.

Oliver leaned into the woman as he got her cuffs adjusted. "Aren't you the yummiest archer," she purred. His brow went up, but he didn't pull away. "I'm not the one usually in this position," she continued loud enough for everyone to hear, "But if you wanted to tie me up you could have just said so," she gave a dark chuckle.

"I can see it in your face you want to fuck me right here….in the chair… on the table, bent over. I bet you could make this pussy drip," it was only then that Oliver pulled all the way back.

Felicity shook her head. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and judging by the retching noise that Thea was making neither could she.

Sighing, she looked to Oliver's doppelganger. He wore a well-tailored suit, his hair was shorter than her Oliver's, and he seemed to have a permanent smirk. John finished with his handcuffs and stepped back.

"No offense, but this isn't really my style," he said, causing Diggle to roll his eyes, "And like she said…." he smirked, "I only let my girl tie me up." He had the same accent that not Felicity did.

"Okay, this is just disgusting," Thea remarked.

"This is so messed up," Felicity mumbled, shaking her head, "Where are you two even from?"

Without pulling her gaze from Oliver the other Felicity spoke, "Another earth."

Immediately, she remembered Barry mentioning something about doppelgangers from other earths. "Why are you here?"

"Why not?"

Not Oliver leaned back in his seat, "We wanted to have a little fun."

"Robbing jewelry stores?"

He nodded, "And other things."

"How did you get here?" she asked the duo.

"That's need to know as in you don't need to know," the other woman finally pulled back.

Not Felicity turned her attention towards the restrained Oliver, looking him over and licking her lips. It seemed like they had instantly shut everyone out and were completely focused on each other. She understood the feeling, being completely enveloped by Oliver's presence, wanting nothing more than to be with him, let his charms suck her in, and ignore the rest of the world around her.

"Seeing you tied up like that is getting me all hot and bothered."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. I can't wait to get my hands on you," she practically growled.

Felicity's eyes went wide, watching these two. The chairs were just far enough apart that they couldn't touch, but that didn't mean they weren't going to try, apparently.

Their faces were close, only inches apart. "You won't be able to move," she smirked as she spoke, "Won't be able to touch me, but baby I'm gonna do everything I want with you. I'm gonna start with sucking your-"

"Okay!" Felicity shouted.

"Thank you," Thea shuddered, "I have to go now. I can't even imagine _you and my brother_ doing those things."

Her cheeks burned because at one point she and Oliver did do those things. They hadn't in a long time. Not since she had returned the engagement ring. She felt more than a little flustered actually seeing and hearing herself, or someone that looked like her, saying those things to another version of Oliver. It was strange and almost painful at the same time.

John looked from her to Oliver and just shook his head. "I think you two can handle this on your own," he said.

She could tell by the look on his face that he _knew_ what she was thinking. It did not help the way she was feeling at all.

Thea and John left, leaving Oliver and Felicity with their other selves.

"So, foursome?" the other woman prompted, "Or is that too close to masturbation for your liking?" she looked right at Felicity.

The other Oliver snorted, "As much as I would like to watch you make out with her I don't think she's down for it."

"Hey!" Oliver shouted, "Don't talk about her like that."

"It's fine," Felicity held up her hands and waved him down.

Oliver grumbled and moved to grab chairs for the both of them.

"How long are you going to keep us tied up?"

"Until we figure out what to do with you," she said to the other woman.

Sitting down, she let out a long sigh. This was not how she intended to spend her evening, but there wasn't much she could do about it now. She watched the two in front of her. They were so different yet so similar too. Similar in looks, but also similar in other ways. They were evil jewel thieves yes, but the way the goth girl looked at the other Oliver was too familiar. There was lust, but she could see that there was love as well. A deep connection that could be felt in the air. The same connection that used to be between she and Oliver; it was still there to some degree, but it was broken, only recently starting to become mended.

"Are you two dating?" Felicity asked quietly, receiving a brow raise from Oliver.

"No," not Oliver said.

"We're married," evil Felicity added, "Have been for a couple years."

The news was more startling than she wished it was. A pair of thieves from another earth were able to keep their relationship together better than she and Oliver. It made her chest ache. She couldn't even bring herself to look over at Oliver or at the other two.

"Well, this just got awkward," the goth muttered.

"Shut up," Felicity snapped.

"Feisty,” the other Oliver smirked over at her.

"Leave her alone," Oliver glared at his twin.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should let her fight her own battles," he looked Oliver up and down, "It seems to me that you're not even with her which means you should probably back off."

"Both of you stop," Felicity raised her voice.

"That loud voice always gets me going," the other Oliver looked over at her with the widest smirk.

She scowled at him. "Enough," she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she let out a long sigh. "Are you two planning on leaving any time soon?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nope."

"Why?"

"That's my business," she huffed.

"Another question… why aren't you freaked out by seeing us?" Felicity found it extremely weird how relaxed they both were in general.

Evil Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Kinda figured going through portals we were gonna find strange things… well she figured," he nodded towards his wife.

"You got here through a portal?" she raised a brow.

They both quieted up.

"Okay, I'm guessing you have no idea how to get back now."

More silence.

"Great," Felicity shook her head, "Well, I'm not going to stay here all night, so I suggest that we each take one and go home," she looked to Oliver, "You take mine and I take yours?"

"Probably the easiest."

"This should be interesting," the goth was practically grinning.

"We don't have to bring you home with us. We can leave you here tied up."

"Now that wouldn't be any fun," the other Felicity seemed to be up to something, but at the moment it was Oliver's problem.

They got the two to their feet, but they were still very much restrained. Oliver took hold of the goth and Felicity gripped onto the other Oliver.

"If you fuck her make sure you do it well, baby," the words made Oliver grumbled.

"That is not happening," Felicity muttered, starting to lead the man towards the elevator.

"You would be surprised!" other Felicity continued to speak, "He's very persuasive," she laughed before tilting her head up at Oliver, "As am I."

Felicity gave the longest sigh as she entered the elevator. "What the hell did I do to deserve this mess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love to hear what y'all think! Comments here are always welcome as well as messages on tumblr and twitter!  
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: vigilantecatnip


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this is as bad as last time in regards to vulgarity, but who knows.

Felicity didn't know how she managed to get not Oliver to her car and into the loft. He just didn't fight with her. She could lead him any direction and he would go without argument. It was highly suspicious. She wondered if Oliver was having as much luck with not Felicity.

"Out of curiosity why didn't you take my Felicity?" he asked as she sat him down on the sofa.

"Because," she muttered, not really wanting to talk to him.

"Because?" he arched his brow.

"You're not here for pleasantries," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No?" he smirked, "But things could be more pleasant if you really wanted them too." his eyes dragged over her body.

She didn't know whether she should be disgusted or flattered. It was such a weird situation to be in. He looked exactly like Oliver, but the way he spoke and carried himself was so different.

"No thanks," she crossed her arms and popped out her hip.

"You gonna keep me handcuffed all night? Wouldn't be the first time, but usually I do get something out of it."

She grimaced, "Lean forward."

"Yes ma'am."

Undoing the cuffs, she tossed them onto the coffee table.

"You never answered the question," he said, bringing his hands in front of him and rubbing his wrists.

"Because Oliver would have murdered you I'm sure," she shook her head.

"Too bad," he said, "I was hoping we would get along," he feigned sadness, "I've always wanted to know what it was like to suck my own dick."

"Oh my god," she started to walk away from him, "I don't need images like that in my head."

"Are you sure? I bet those thoughts would get you off."

"Stop!" she shouted, "Why can't you just sit there and be quiet? Why do you have to make everything so damn sexual?"

"It's what I do, darling," he gave a dark chuckle.

"You have a wife," she sounded exasperated.

"And? I have no doubt that she's trying to get into your Oliver's pants. It's not like it's cheating."

The idea of not Felicity putting her hands on Oliver created a knot in her stomach. She didn't want to deal with that kind of feeling tonight.

"Yes, it is," she didn't know why she was arguing this, but he and not Felicity were frustrating her to no end.

He seemed more amused by her than anything else. "She knows I love her more than anything and I know the same of her," he shrugged his shoulders, "Why are you getting your panties in a twist?"

"My panties are not in a twist," she started to walk further away from him and towards the kitchen.

Maybe her feathers were a little more ruffled than they should have been, but she didn't understand this. She couldn't understand how these people, these doppelgangers, could have a great relationship and be terrible people. They were happily married and in love with each other, yet they had no qualms with flirting with other people, trying to fuck them, and they certainly didn't have any problem committing crimes.

"Sure they aren't," he pushed himself up and followed her.

"What part of sit down and be quiet did you not understand?"

"Calm down, sweets," he laughed, "I'm starting to think that your boy did something awful to you."

"It's not your business."

"Nail on the head."

She let out a slow breath and reached for a glass. What she really wanted was to down a bottle of wine, but getting drunk with this perv didn't seem like a good idea. He leaned on the counter, watching her. She could feel his eyes moving over her body again.

"What did he do?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"So much deflecting, babe," he chuckled again.

"Listen, Clyde," she turned around with her glass in hand, "There's nothing for you and I to talk about. So, shut up and chill out until we figure out how to get you and Bonnie back home."

The smirk never left not Oliver's face. It was almost the same look that her Oliver gave when they were teasing each other, especially in public. Hands on thighs, moving higher than they should, and she was almost always the one that took it too far, cupping him under the table or whispering in his ear. He was equally terrible at times, grabbing her ass, and whispering about where he was going to put that mouth of his when they got home.

She didn't need to be thinking about his; she and Oliver had been over for months now. Thinking about sex with him was never a good idea. They were working on rebuilding things, it was a slow process, but it needed to be.

"I can see those cogs turning," he muttered, "Thinking about me sucking his dick again."

She nearly choked. "I am not thinking about that again. I mean I didn't think about it before. I'm not ever going to think about it because it's just wrong."

Huffing, she turned towards the sink and filled up her glass. He was laughing at her again and it was very annoying.

"If you would tell me what he did maybe I would leave you alone," he said finally taking a breath.

"He lied to me. End of story. We're working on it. That's it," she spoke quicker than intended.

"Interesting," he muttered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. They could not get him and the other Felicity back home fast enough.

* * *

"Wow."

"What," Oliver sighed as he gently led the Felicity imposter into his studio apartment.

"This place sucks," she muttered, "But…"

He could see the wheels in her mind turning. "Don't."

"It might not be the only thing that sucks tonight," she leaned her head back and winked at him.

He let out a very long sigh. It was incredibly strange to have to deal with this woman. How could someone look so much like his Felicity and be so different. Yes, Felicity had said things like that to him before, but it didn't have the same feeling when not Felicity said it. This other woman only viewed him as a piece of meat while his favorite bubbly blonde saw him as so much more.

"We're not doing that," he said, letting her go.

Not Felicity rolled her eyes at him. "You're not fun."

"I'm plenty of fun," he closed and locked the door, "But not for you."

Stepping forward, he unlocked her cuffs. He watched her for a moment. She looked like the Felicity he had seen in photos, but meaner if that was possible. He was very hesitant as he moved away from her. It wasn't like he was scared of her, no, he was worried about the possibility he would have to hurt her if she got out of line. She wasn't his Felicity, but that didn't mean he wanted to lay a hand on anyone that looked like her.

"Make yourself comfortable," he mumbled.

"Oh I will," she smirked up at him.

He let out a shaky breath and turned towards his makeshift living room.

"This place is still a dump," she shuffled through his home.

"I don't care. I like it."

"Why?"

He sighed again. "My Felicity helped pick it out."

"Does she hate you?" not Felicity laughed.

She made his skin prickle. "No," he looked around at the apartment as he sat down on his couch.

The studio might not have been anything fancy, it definitely wasn't the loft or the Queen mansion, but he liked it. It was better than living in the bunker and it made him feel good to know that Felicity had still cared enough to help him out. Well, she practically demanded that he stop living like he used to, but it still made him happy. Her housewarming gift to him had been a little fern; just a baby that she trusted him to nurture.

"Oliver," he felt Felicity's warm breath on his neck. Her voice was soft and sweet. 

Delicate fingers squeezed his shoulders and he closed his eyes. "What are you thinking about space cadet?"

He relaxed and listened to her. Oh god how he missed her. "You," he whispered.

"That's so sweet," she giggled, but it wasn't Felicity's normal giggle. It was dark.

"You're not her," he breathed out, trying not to sound disappointed.

"But I could be," it was almost creepy how she manipulated her voice.

Yes, she sounded like his Felicity, but the way she spoke was different. Not just the slight accent. She had an almost rough quality to her voice. Maybe it was just the words she used and how uncaring she was with each one.

"I could be her, I could make you feel good," she breathed against his ear, making him shudder, "Tonight, I could be all yours."

Her hand slid down his chest. He wanted to give into her. This wasn't Felicity, but he missed her so much.

"No," he stated firmly and pulled away.

Not Felicity toppled forward as he got off the couch. She somersaulted off the sofa and onto the floor.

"You've got a will of steel," she shook her head.

"I try," he muttered.

"And I don't give up," she flashed a toothy grin.

He sighed heavily, "Great."

"What's your problem anyway?" she asked.

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"You and her. What the fuck happened?"

"I screwed up."

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes in an Oh-So-Felicity way, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Can we not talk about it right now?" he ran his fingers through his hair.

She shook her head, "We either talk about it or I can suck your dick like I'm mad at it. The choice is yours."

Oliver bit down on his lip. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's definitely more of this coming in the future. But as always let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver watched the goth girl between his legs for a moment. Her hands on his knees, so close, taunting and teasing him. The choice between having to talk about his and Felicity’s problems or letting not Felicity suck him off seemed easy. But he couldn’t do it. She wasn’t his Felicity and it wouldn’t be right of him to sleep with her or just let her do _that_. As much as his body craved to be touched, he had to stop her.

He put his hands on hers and gently pushed them off. “I told you, we’re not doing that.”

He moved away from her.

“Then you gotta talk to me, sweetcheeks,” she followed him quickly and slapped him on the ass.

The smack was startling, but he didn’t let it show. It was stupid, but it made him miss his Felicity that much more. The way she would (try to) sneak up on him in the kitchen and creep behind him. She always gave herself away with tiny breathy giggles. Her hand would come up to either smack, grab, or pinch while he was attempting to cook for her. She was so handsy, but he absolutely loved it. It didn’t even have to be in a sexual or playful way. Felicity just liked to touch and he was happy to accept and give just as much as she did.

“Or you can totally ignore me and space off, that’s cool too,” not Felicity said in the most annoyed tone.

He had at least managed to get into his small kitchen on autopilot. He sighed and leaned against the counter. Shaking his head, he said, “I’m not ignoring you.”

“Then cough up some deets.”

“We just didn’t work out, why do you even want to know?” he muttered with equal annoyance.

“Because,” she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned on the counter beside him, “There’s something wrong about you and blondie not bein’ together.” 

He sighed, but agreed. Everything had felt wrong since they had broken up. His world turned upside down and he hadn’t really been able to set it right. He was sad and lonely all the time, but he didn’t want to be with anyone else. There was a part of him that knew he should let go and move on, but he couldn’t. Felicity was it for him.

Still, he didn’t exactly want to spill his guts to this Felicity.

Letting out a long sigh, he finally relented. “I didn’t let her in.”

“In? Like the backdoor?” she said with a wide smirk.

He rolled his eyes, “No.”

“So you have let her in the backdoor,” she chuckled.

“What? No, I mean.. That’s not what I meant,” he sighed.

This seemed incredibly pointless.

“Just lightening the mood, babe,” she teased.

With another puff of air, he continued, “I didn’t let her in… emotionally. I had problems and I didn’t talk to her. I felt like I was in an impossible situation and I lied to her.”

He stared down at the floor and willed his chest to stop aching.

“Dude,” she muttered quietly.

“Yeah,” he sighed again.

He pushed himself away from the counter and started towards the makeshift bedroom on the other side of the apartment.

“Now what are you doing?”

“Going to bed,” he said without looking at her, “It’s going to be a long day trying to get you and your husband home.”

_Husband_. The word almost left a bitter taste in his mouth. A year ago he had been entertaining the idea of being Felicity’s husband. Living in Ivy Town with her, getting ready to propose, and even thinking about bringing up the possibility of children. It was all gone. Shattered and he didn’t know how to piece it back together. He didn’t even know if he could.

“Good luck with that,” not Felicity muttered.

He let out a shaky breath and started to change. At this point he didn’t care if she was looking. He tugged off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. Normally, he meticulously put everything away to keep clutter from building up, but that night he didn’t care.

“Woah,” the goth woman breathed out.

“What?” he asked as he kicked away his jeans.

“What the hell happened to you?”

He frowned and turned towards her. She stepped closer and put her hands on him. No, not on _him_ , but his scars.

“A lot,” he shook his head.

She looked at him in a different way. Those blue eyes he knew so well weren’t filled with lust, amusement, or anything he had seen in the last several hours. It wasn’t pity either. She looked at him the same way his Felicity did when she worried about him.

“Please,” he whispered, wanting her to stop.

“You’ve been through hell,” she muttered, her fingers tracing the scars across his abdomen.

“Please,” he repeated as a beg, “I can’t do this.”

He didn’t know what she was thinking or why there was a sudden change. Did she really love her Oliver that much that seeing him like this was hurting her? She was so different from his Felicity, but in this moment he could see that there were still similarities.

“Be quiet,” she said, pulling her hands back and shrugging off her leather.

Before he got a chance to say anything else she wrapped her arms around him. Her warm skin pressed against his in this tight embrace. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her too. His head rest against the top of hers and he closed his eyes. He hadn’t realized how much he missed such a simple thing like Felicity’s hugs, but god it was nice to feel it again. With his eyes shut he could pretend it was the woman he loved in his arms once again. At least for a couple seconds.

They pulled apart after what seemed like forever. “Thanks,” he said softly.

“Mhmm,” she started to pull off her boots.

“Uh you can sleep on the couch,” he pointed towards it.

“Alright.”

The feeling in the room shifted again. Both of them were quiet as they climbed into their respective beds. He stared at the ceiling in the dark while he listened to the soft sound of not Felicity breathing a few feet away from him. It took him awhile to finally fall asleep. His peaceful slumber didn’t last very long, though.

The other Felicity climbed into bed beside him. He felt the bed shift, but didn’t awaken until he felt her hands on him again.

“What are you doing?” he asked groggily.

“Nothing,” she said almost innocently.

“Felicity,” he sighed.

Her fingers moved across the waistband of his boxers, causing him to tense. “You and I both know that you miss her,” she whispered, her lips close to his ear. 

He shivered and closed his eyes.

“Let me make you feel better,” she purred before kissing his neck and jawline.

“Christ,” he muttered, “Why couldn’t we just leave it at the hug?”

“Because,” she stated simply.

Her fingers ghosted over his covered cock. His grabbed onto her hand gently.

“You’re not fun,” he could hear the pout in her voice.

God he wanted her, he really did, but he didn’t know if he would be able to forgive himself if he gave into her.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I miss my husband and you miss your ex, it seems like the only real solution,” she muttered, trying to pull her hand away.

Her lips found his, but he didn’t pull away at first. This Felicity’s kiss was different, but he knew these lips. He knew her taste.

Sighing, he pulled away from her. “We can’t do this.”

“Why not? I want a real answer.”

His brain searched for a real answer and not just “this isn’t right,” because he knew she wouldn’t accept that.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest. Was he really thinking about doing this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter hurt me a little i'm ngl, buuuut i hope y'all enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little less funny a little more angsty...
> 
> and I apologize to anyone who was hoping for an update on the Oliver and earth-x Felicity situation because we're back with Felicity and earth-x Oliver.

_"He lied to me. End of story. We're working on it. That's it.”_

That was supposed to be the end of that conversation.

“Interesting,” not Oliver said.

No it’s not interesting. Felicity didn’t want to talk about this anymore. She didn’t want to talk about it at all.

“I think there’s more to it than that,” he added.

“There really isn’t,” she sighed.

“What was the lie about?” he pressed on.

“Why does it matter?”

“Well, darling if you’re not going to let me get into your pants I have to find something else to do,” he gave her a grin.

“Cheeky,” she muttered before taking a drink of her water.

She really wished it was wine.

“Oh, you haven’t see anything,” he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. It wasn’t like she could hide from him or something, but space was definitely needed.

Not Oliver reached forward and grabbed her ass. “How’s that for cheeky?”

She immediately whipped around and smacked his hand. “Don’t.”

“You’re no fun,” he laughed, hardly deterred by her smacking him.

She grumbled at him and continued into the living room, plopping onto the couch. Oliver sat down beside her. His arm settled on the back behind her. Instead of saying anything about it she decided to ignore him. It probably wasn’t going to work, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try her damnedest.

“So, he lied,” he said after a few moments, “Was he cheating on you?”

She gripped her glass a little harder.

“Did you find them in your bed?” he continued.

Felicity carefully set her glass down before she shattered it. He was just pushing her buttons and she was going to ignore it.

“I bet that’s it,” he nodded.

Just stay calm. She took in a deep breath.

“Did he knock another woman up?”

That was the last straw. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” she shouted as she stood. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? Why are you pressuring me about this?” her voice continued to get louder.

He watched her for a moment before standing as well.

She looked up at him, her body shaking with anger. “You don’t know anything about him or me. You don’t care. So why,” she asked, pushing him in the chest. “Tell me why!”

He smirked and shook his head. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

She gave a frustrated scream and pushed him again.

“Tell me what he did,” he said calmly.

“He lied to me about having a child. He lied and wouldn’t let me in when he was having problems,” she clenched her fists.

“Hit me,” he said.

She blinked away angry tears and looked him in the eyes. “Why?”

“Because you’re pissed and you’ve obviously been bottling it all up,” he still had that stupid smirk on his face.

“Like you’re so perfect with emotions and your relationship,” she spat.

“I told her,” he countered. “When that random woman popped up saying I knocked her up during a drunken one night stand. I told her.”

She paused. “You told your Felicity… did the other woman tell you not to?”

“Oh yeah, she knew I wasn’t the best guy and didn’t want my criminal friends to know,” he shrugged. “But I don’t lie to my wife. Besides all she wanted was money.”

“You paid her off?” she frowned.

“Yeah…” he shrugged again.

“Was your Felicity mad?”

He raised a brow, “When I told her? No.”

Her chest moved up and down with heavy breaths. She really couldn’t believe what she was hearing. These thieves, these people who spend their lives lying, could work through their relationship so much easier. It just made her that much more angry. She was working on building trust with Oliver again; she had forgiven him because she knew why he did what he did. It was all just very hard to get over. And not Oliver was right, she hadn’t been dealing with her emotions. She bottled them up and tried to move forward. It was no wonder she and Oliver weren’t moving forward at a very steady pace. She couldn’t really let him in again if she was still holding onto so much anger.

“It’s not fair,” she said smacking her fist into his chest.

He didn’t move or say anything.

“How can you two have such a great relationship?” she pounded both fists into his chest, “You’re just a criminal and you let her in. Why won’t he let me all the way in? Why didn’t he let me help him? I just wanted to be there for him.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she hit him again and again, until she didn’t have the energy to do it anymore. God, she loved Oliver so much. She wanted to be with him more than anyone else, but she was so scared that he still wasn’t going to let her in all the way. And she knew she was going to have to be the one to let him in first. It was terrifying.

She cried against not Oliver’s chest and closed her eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. For a moment she let him. For a moment she let herself pretend that it was going to be okay. She needed to talk to her Oliver that was for sure. His doppelganger had given her a chance to get some of the anger out, but now she needed to be an adult.

She sniffled and tilted her head up. He looked at her with a softness in his eyes that she hadn’t seen yet. He leaned in a little closer. Her heart started to pound loudly. She leaned up the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his. Her eyes fluttered shut and relaxed for just a moment. His beard was longer than her Oliver’s, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He licked her bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside. She gasped and groaned at the sensation. It had been so long since she and Oliver had actually kissed.

That was the thought that pulled her to her senses.

She scrambled away from him, panting heavily. “What am I doing?”

“Giving into that primal urge,” he whispered as he came up behind her. “Let me take care of you,” he actually sounded like her Oliver. He kissed her neck and let his hands slip around her waist, creeping lower towards her skirt.

She leaned into his touch. Her emotions were running wild. She was so sad, lonely, and at a vulnerable state. It would be so easy to give into him. The anger she felt before was still there, but it had melded with a depression that settled heavily into her chest. This wasn’t good for her, it wasn’t right, but she didn’t want to think about her feelings anymore. She wanted to numb everything out.

What would Oliver do in this situation? No, bad. Don’t think about that.

“I can’t. I can’t,” she pulled away from him again.

He didn’t push any further, thankfully.

“Let’s just get ready for bed. I need to shower,” she said.

“I can help with that,” he said, going right back to being a perv.

“There are two showers. You can use the other one.”

He rolled his eyes, “Still no fun.”

She wasn’t even sure if he was going to be there when she got out, but at the moment she didn’t care. It was terrible, of course, but she knew it wouldn’t be that hard to find him in the city. She tried not to think about anything as she stood under the hot water. All she wanted to do was wash away the stress of the day. She felt bad about kissing the other Oliver, but if she were being honest it had felt nice. It just couldn’t happen again.

When she got out of the shower, wrapped in a warm robe, she reentered her bedroom, but was surprised at what she found.

“Gah! What are you doing in here? And why are you naked!?”

“Just showing you what you’re missing out on,” he gestured to himself.

Her eyes dragged over him, sprawled out on her bed. She couldn’t help herself. It was Oliver’s body… but it wasn’t. Not a scar, not a single scratch, or anything. She loved Oliver’s scars. When they were together she spent nights running her fingers over them, letting him know that even though he worried about seeming attractive, weak, or disgusting, she didn’t view him as any of those things. The scars on his body were reminders for him, but to her they were the hard times he had been through, the tough years that shaped him into the man he is today, and the man that she fell in love with. Seeing this Oliver with no scars was strange to say the least.

“You… You need to leave,” she turned around and motioned to the door.

“I don’t think you want me to,” she could hear that stupid smirk in his voice.

She put her hand to her forehead and tried very hard to keep her voice steady. “Go,” she said.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want me, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if any of this is upsetting, but I really do hope y'all are enjoying it for the most part.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh the rating goes up to E on this chapter and if you don’t want to read the smut in this chapter... skip it. Just skip it. And [adrian chase voice] don’t yell at me... i’m in mourning.

> So don't cry, crybaby  
>  All dressed in green  
>  How many kisses do you need?  
>  One for your tummy  
>  One for your cheek  
>  One for the devil inside…. of me.  
> 

__  


As Oliver held onto not Felicity’s hand he wondered why he was telling her no. She wanted a real answer, but he couldn’t give it to her. He wasn’t with his Felicity anymore and god dammit he was lonely. This woman from another earth wasn’t a replacement, not even close. No one could or would ever replace the love of his life. But he couldn’t deny the desire he felt for the goth. It was so strong. He needed to be touched and cared for. It was a desperate need that made his chest ache.

“Okay,” he finally said, letting go of her hand.

“Okay?”

“I’m yours tonight,” he didn’t allow himself to speak above a whisper.

“Mine,” she chuckled as she climbed on top of him, “Turn on the light.”

He reached for the lamp on his bedside table, nearly knocking it over while trying to turn it on. The light illuminated enough of the room for them to see each other. She sat on top of him in her boy shorts and camisole. Her long black hair cascaded around her shoulders. She had a rose tattoo on her thigh, but other than that she really did look like his Felicity.

“Oliver,” she purred, rolling her hips against his.

She dragged her core across his covered cock, gripping onto his sides as she did.

“God,” he moaned.

“You still look guilty,” she moved her body over his again and again, “I don’t like it.”

He gritted his teeth, “What do you want from me?”

“I want for you to enjoy yourself. Like I said, you miss her, I miss my husband, we’re not doing anything wrong.”

“It feels wrong,” he choked out.

His cock hardened in his boxers. She just kept rubbing him through their clothes, but god it felt good.

“What if she’s doing the same thing?” she rolled her hips slower and harder.

He hadn’t really thought about that.

“You don’t think she would,” she giggled, “But I told you and her… we’re very persuasive people.”

Swallowing thickly, he shook his head and gripped onto her hips.

“He’ll convince her,” she said, grabbing onto his hands and pulling them off of her. She pinned them to his side, “He’ll bury his face between her legs the same way you used to. He’ll fuck her until she screams. Do you remember how good it was?” she asked, her thrusts never letting up.

For a moment he thought she was trying to piss him off, but then he felt the dampness of her panties soaking through to his boxers. She was getting off on the images she was creating.

“Shit,” he groaned.

He pulled his hands out of her grasp and quickly flipped them over. He continued what she started, thrusting through their clothes and pushing her closer to an orgasm.

“Does he fuck you like this?” he asked as he ground his hips into hers.

His hand squeezed her breast tightly through the thin fabric.

“Yes!” she gasped, digging her nails into his back.

He rubbed his covered cock against her clit. Her grip on him tightened, her nails dragging down his back as she trembled beneath him. He closed his eyes and counted back from twenty to keep himself together; he wasn’t done yet. When she started to come down he reached between them, tearing her panties right off of her body.

He did away with his boxers, but didn’t penetrate her. Instead, he thrust through her folds. His cock got slick with her juices. The warmth and the wetness pushed him over the edge. He could feel his balls tighten just before his dick throbbed. Cum spurted from his tip and landed on her lower stomach. He leaned over her, panting heavily as his cock softened.

She grabbed onto his neck roughly, pulling herself up closer to him. “I didn’t say you could do that,” she hissed.

He gulped. That fiery attitude never failed to make his dick twitch. She might not be his Felicity, but it was still a turn on. He hadn’t gone into this expecting softness and at this point he was happy to have any kind of affection. So, if she planned on taking this further then fine.

“Then tell me what the fuck to do.”

With that, she crashed her lips into his.

* * *

“I… I…” Felicity forced herself to turn around and meet Oliver’s gaze.

He lay there on her bed, looking like a statue carved from marble. She missed being touched, being held, being wanted, and he was right there. He wasn’t her Oliver, but damn he was close. The other Oliver slid from the bed and walked closer to her. He slipped his hands into her robe, letting it fall to the ground.

“Let me take care of you,” he told her again, “Or tell me honestly you want me to leave, darling.”

“I don’t… I don’t want you to go,” her voice was barely above of a whisper.

She was probably going to hate herself later, but right now she was going to give into her weakness; she was going to give into him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His hands moved over her body.

“I’m yours,” he whispered against her lips.

“Mine,” she whispered back.

He lifted her gently only to carry her to the bed. Lying her down, he hovered over her for a moment.

“Don’t stop,” she breathed out.

“Would dream of it,” he moved his lips to her neck.

It took him all of a second to find the spot below her ear. His beard brushed against her neck and cheek. It felt different than when her Oliver kissed her, but somehow still similar. She groaned as he nipped at her flesh, sucking gently too. His hand found her breast, squeezing and massaging the mound. He rolled her hardened nipple in his fingers, stimulating her more and more.

He trailed his kisses downward, stopping only for a moment to leave a few between her breasts. His eyes watched her carefully as he kept going. He reached her pussy and left a delicate kiss just above her clit.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she asked, suddenly.

He pulled her body closer to his, resting his chin on her lower stomach, “I know what you need.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” she whispered.

“I know my wife…”

“But I’m not your wife.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Do you want me to stop.”

She hesitated just a moment before shaking her head, “No.”

“Or maybe you just want me to be rough?” he gripped onto her thighs roughly.

He spread her legs further and leaned in, dragging a long strip up her pussy. She shuddered and gasped.

“Is that what you want?” he asked before taking her clit into his mouth.

His sucks were just as rough as everything else. It made her back arch into him.

“Oh god!” she moaned.

He released her sensitive nub and turned his head to kiss her thigh, “I could worship your body the way it deserves to be.”

“Yes,” she took in deep breaths.

He dove back in, lapping up her wetness, drinking her in like a starving man.

“Oliver!”

* * *

Oliver panted heavily. He lay on his stomach with his face in his pillow. Not Felicity had an arm flung around him and her cheek resting in the middle of his back. His body was covered in bites and scratches from her. He was sweaty and tired, but at the same time he felt sated for the first time in months. She was rough, but it felt so good. He had missed the way it felt to be buried inside of her. Yes, he knew very well he had never had sex with this Felicity until that night. But even at her roughest, she was still a Felicity. If he closed his eyes and ignored the situation, he could pretend for just a moment.

It probably wasn’t the healthiest thing to do, but what the hell was even normal or healthy about this situation at all?

He was going to have a lot to deal with in the morning, but for now… For now he could sleep and probably better than he had in a long time. Her soft breathing and touch were all he needed for him to drift into an easy rest.

* * *

Felicity closed her eyes, resting her head on not Oliver’s chest. It still felt so strange not to see or feel any scars on him. She sniffled quietly, but hoped that he wouldn’t bother to ask. It was stupid, but god she missed her Oliver so much. She’d been so scared to take a step towards him. To start mending things between them. He let her have space and respected her wishes, but now it felt like they were a million miles apart.

This night… with him a man that looked like Oliver, but really wasn't, it didn’t help her feelings at all.

“Darlin’ you’re not supposed to cry,” he muttered, “Are you tryin’ to wound my ego?”

She actually laughed despite herself, “No,” she mumbled.

“Good… because we both know that was earth shattering.”

She swallowed thickly, but nodded, “I just miss him.”

“I figured as much.”

Sighing heavily, she tilted her head up and opened her eyes to look at him. “Why did you do this?”

“Because it was fun,” he shrugged his shoulders, “And I know my babe is in bed with yours at the moment.”

She frowned, “You two get your kicks in really strange ways.”

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea.”

She sighed again, “We should sleep. I need to get you and Bonnie home tomorrow.”

He rolled his eyes, “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m baaaaaaack and i’m going to be trying to post updates for this on mondays. today it’s early because i can’t do my homework until my stuff from last week is grades so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and I feel like this situation just keeps on getting more complicated..... um enjoy?

“Oh you know just how I like it,” not Felicity purred loudly, “Put those hands just a little lower,” she drawled.

Oliver walked out of the elevator with his hands up. He hadn’t been touching her at all. Not since the previous night. There was a certain amount of guilt he felt, but what could he say? He wanted to be touched. He wanted to _feel wanted_. Oliver missed it as much as he missed Felicity. Just Felicity.

Not Felicity giggled and trailed him out of the elevator. The moment she spotted her husband, though, she was flying past him in a blur of black leather.

“Ack,” Felicity moved out of the way, so she wasn’t trampled by her doppelganger.

His own twin was leaning against the large table in the middle of the room. His arms went wide accepting his wife into them gratefully. She wrapped her legs around his waist and planned her lips on his.

“I missed you so much baby.”

“Did he take care of you at least,” he mumbled.

“Uh huh,” she scrapped her fingers across his scalp and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Oliver blinked a couple of times, but took a step back and looked away because he was staring. It was weird. Like watching a live sex tape of he and Felicity. The table squeaked immediately bringing his attention back to the other couple. The other Oliver was practically on top of the table now and not Felicity was straddling his lap, _grinding_ against him.

“No no no no no,” Felicity shouted.

She gripped onto the brunette’s arm and tugged her off with some effort.

“You can’t keep me off of my husband forever,” she snapped.

Not Oliver stood slowly and Felicity made another disgruntled noise.

“You gave him a-”

“A hardon?” the goth supplied.

Oliver groaned, running his hand down his face.

“Now I don’t know about you, but this is a pretty uncomfortable situation,” his doppelganger said, “If you’re not going to let my wife handle it then I guess one of you to plan on doing it?”

“You’re not on _that_ again,” Felicity glanced from not Oliver to him.

“On what….”

“Nothing!” she shook her head, “Just… here…” she shoved her doppelganger at the other Oliver, “Go into another room, but keep it down.”

They both smirked and hightailed it into the room he used to call his bedroom. He was probably never going to be able to look at that little cot again.

Even though Felicity told them to be quiet, they could still be heard. They moved to the other side of the bunker and sat down. He sighed heavily, not sure what to say or do. The two of them needed to talk, but after what happened the previous night… it seemed even more difficult than before.

“I had sex with him,” Felicity blurted out.

He looked at her wide eyed and confused. Her doppelganger had been right.

“I didn’t do it to hurt you,” she continued, “I… I’m still angry with you, but I wouldn’t sleep with someone that looks like you to hurt you… that doesn’t make any sense,” she sighed.

He frowned, trying to follow he train of thought, but he shook his head. “I slept with her too.”

“Wh-what?”

“I guess… we both lack a bit of self control,” he muttered.

They were quiet. An awkward tension settled between them. He swore he could have cut it with a knife and he hated it. This was Felicity. He should be able to talk to her about anything. But that was the point wasn’t it? He didn’t talk to her about something he should have and this is what he’s got now.

“I missed you… and she was right… she was persuasive.”

Felicity sighed, “He looks like you, but he’s not you….” she trailed off and he wondered what else she was going to say.

“Did… did you want me?” he asked.

“I don’t know… I mean… I do I miss you, but Oliver….”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I know you are, I believe you, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m scared to let you in again,” it sounded like she hadn’t meant to say all of it.

Felicity turned away from him and crossed her arms.

He looked down at the ground and swallowed thickly.

“I want to give you a chance, but if you break my heart again….”

He didn’t look up, “I swear, Felicity, I will talk to you. I will let you in. I will never lie to you again.”

She walked up to him and rest her forehead against his, “Let me give it a little more thought. Right now there is just so much going on with these crazies from another earth.”

He gave a weak laugh.

“But at least we both know one thing….” she said.

“What’s that?”

“We can’t stay away from each other…. or people that look like us.”

“I don’t know if that’s completely a good thing,” he sighed, “Did he treat you well?”

“Yes.”

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, “Was he better than me?”

“Oliver!” she smacked him in the arm gently.

The heaviness of their conversation lifted.

“It’s a legitimate question,” he mumbled, rubbing the spot she had just smacked.

* * *

Felicity was glad that the mood was lightened, but that didn’t change the fact she had a lot to think about. She missed Oliver, she loved him, and wanted to be with him, but what if he hurt her again? Part of her understood that he felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place when he made the decision to lie to her, but at the same time, she wished he could have just opened up to her and let her in the way she had always wanted him to.

The only way she was going to find out if he was willing to change was giving him a chance, right?

“Who died in here?” not Felicity’s voice rang through the bunker.

She sighed heavily, “No one.”

Her eyes moved over the doppelgangers. They looked rather disheveled and satisfied. Shaking her head, she looked back to Oliver.

“You need to get to the office, Mr. Mayor.”

He deflated.

“C’mon you keep skipping meetings, they’re going to start taking notice.”

“What are we supposed to do about them?” he gestured towards the other couple.

“I’ll keep an eye on them.”

“No.”

“What?”

“You can’t handle these two on your own.”

Felicity crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Oliver sighed, “You know that’s not what I meant. You’re perfectly capable of doing whatever you want, but they aren’t trustworthy. I don’t want them to hurt you.”

“But darlin’” not Felicity purred, “We’d be nothin’ but nice to her,” she slipped her hands around Felicity, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her backwards.

Felicity squeaked and smacked at her twin’s hands until she let go. She scrambled away from them and towards Oliver. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

“How about you take her to the office?” she mumbled, “And I’ll deal with Clyde while I look for a way to get them home.”

Not Oliver waggled his brows at her.

Oliver sighed, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“What other option do we have?”

He groaned, “You’re right.”

They pulled away from each other and Oliver took not Felicity towards the elevator again.

“Text me if you find anything out,” he called as the doors closed.

Felicity looked up at the other Oliver for a moment, “No funny business.”

He chuckled darkly, “You can’t tell me that you didn’t have fun, sweets.”

She refused to let herself even think about what they did last night. It was amazing, but god she couldn’t go down that path again. Not when she was trying to think of what she and _her_ Oliver needed to do.

She sat down at her computer, but truthfully she wasn’t sure where to start. Maybe a phone call to STAR Labs…. She reached for her phone, but not Oliver’s hand came down on her hand. He leaned over her, his lips close to her ear, but what he said wasn’t exactly sexy or enticing.

“Are you and the tightass back together?” he asked.

She sighed, “No.”

“Why?” his other hand moved up her arm to her shoulder.

“Because I have a lot to think about,” she dropped her hand away from the phone.

He settled both hands on her shoulders and started to massage, “You want him. He wants you. What’s there to think about, sweetheart?”

She groaned, leaning into his touch. He needed to stop. They needed to stop. He made it so easy to forget about her other problems. He could give her Oliver without her having to think about anything else. It wasn’t right. And she swore that he knew exactly what he was doing.

“If you want me to be with him then why are you doing this?” she asked, tilting her neck and giving him access to her skin.

He brushed his long scruff against her neck, “You’re sexy…. and I think you don’t have a clue what you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like... an uncontrollable trash fire or something

Felicity sighed.

“You don’t,” he said, “You have no idea what you want. You’re thinking about last night. What we did… and what he did.”

She swallowed thickly. How did he do that? He was right. She and Oliver talked about it. They fucked each other’s doppelgangers, but did they really discuss what that meant? They missed each other, yes, but these people only looked like them. This Oliver was so much different than her own. And _that_ Felicity. Although, she was reminiscent of what she looked like in college, Felicity had never been so vulgar and straightforward. Did Oliver like that? Did she like what not Oliver had to offer?

Maybe they weren’t ready to work on their relationship. Not even close. If he was into not Felicity and all her rudeness. It made her stomach twist into knots. Hurt and jealousy that she shouldn’t be allowed to feel.

Why did they pretend that any of this was okay?

“Darlin’” he hummed next to her ear, “Don’t think too hard on it.”

He spun her chair, so she was facing him. She looked up into his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Those eyes that didn’t lie to her. The man that touched her in the way she craved so desperately. The thought crossed her mind again, he could give her Oliver without her having to think about the mess of a relationship they had to clean up. He was a complicated mess all on his own, but somehow he seemed safer. Not Oliver loved his own Felicity so much, she knew he wasn’t going to hurt her.

“If you want me and my Oliver back together so much, why are you doing this to me?” she asked, leaning up closer to him.

“I have my reasons,” he mumbled.

He leaned in, but let her make the decision whether or not she would bridge the gap. It was such an Oliver thing to do.

* * *

As Oliver walked into City Hall he questioned his decision to bring not Felicity there. He immediately received a few looks from his staff. How could he not? The mayor was toting around a goth girl that looked eerily like his ex-fiancee. He didn’t know how he was going to keep her distracted while he was working and also distracted himself. His mind was on what Felicity said and the fact that she had slept with his doppelganger. He did the same with hers, which would only make him an asshole if he was jealous. When they talked about it, he barely had time to process his feelings. Honestly, he didn’t know what he was feeling other than hurt and confused. He wanted to be with Felicity more than anything, but she was scared to open up to him again. _Fuck_.

Closing his office door, he pointed towards the couch, “Sit.”

“Remember, babe, I’m the one that gives the orders around here,” she spat.

He sighed, “Please.”

Not Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, but moved to sit on the couch. He sat down at his desk and prayed the day moved quickly.

“Mayor Queen,” the voice of his assistant came through his intercom system, “Your appointment with the DA has been moved up ten minutes.”

“Thank you, Sherry.”

“How is it that the doppelganger of my husband is the mayor?” not Felicity hummed thoughtfully, “Please tell me you’re at least extorting tax payer dollars or have an underground drug system? Blackmailing the city council into covering it or something else up?”

He blinked at her.

“Lord,” she sighed, lying back on the couch, “You really are a good person, aren’t ya?”

“Debateable,” he sighed again.

“Still on that whole lying thing?”

“She’s never going to open up to me again.”

She scoffed loudly.

He scowled, turning away from her.

“You really don’t get it do you?” she continued.

“We’re done with this conversation,” he said, still not looking at her.

“Fine,” he heard the sound of a zipper, “But since I’m bored….”

He finally turned his head.

“The rules of the game are…. no touching,” she said, teasing the hem of her black panties.

He scrambled from his desk, “Stop.”

Oliver leaned over her, his knee pressed between her legs and his hands gripped onto both her wrists. She grinned up at him.

“This is my place of work,” he hissed.

She rolled her hips against his knee, “I know. I get so hot thinking about getting off right here. You watching me. Anyone could come in at anytime….”

He swallowed thickly. Oliver was so distracted with not Felicity that he didn’t hear his office door open.

A throat cleared behind him, causing him to almost stumble backwards, “I hope I’m not interrupting something.”

He stood straight and smoothed out his tie, “No. Definitely not.”

“Good,” the man stepped forward, “Adrian Chase,” he held out his hand.

Oliver raked his eyes over him quickly. He was a handsome guy, charming smile, and he was the DA he was supposed to be meeting with, “Nice to meet you.”

Not Felicity popped up behind him, “Hello there,” she purred.

“Hello?” Adrian quirked a brow, “Do I know you?”

“Sadly, no. Not here, anyway.”

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but she continued.

“Oliver if you’re not going to be fun why don’t you leave me and DA Chase alone?”

“I’m a married man,” he said flatly.

“That’s enough,” Oliver tugged her backwards, “My apologies.”

Adrian looked between the both of them, “Maybe I should come back another time.”

“Mayor Queen,” his door opened again, “I know you’re in a meeting,” Sherry said quickly, “But you’re needed out here.”

He sighed heavily and rushed towards the door. The last thing he wanted to do was leave an evil doppelganger with his new DA. Outside two department heads were arguing. Squabbling like children instead of the adults they were. It was several minutes before things calmed down enough that he could head back into his office.

Not Felicity sat on the couch, arms crossed, glaring at Adrian. Adrian stood, fixing his tie, and looking rather nonchalant. He didn’t want to say anything to offend Adrian, but it was obvious that something had happened.

“What….” he started, but it was Felicity that stopped him.

“We’re leaving,” she said.

He sighed, “I’m very sorry. I’ll make time for this meeting as soon as I can.”

“It’s no trouble,” Adrian smiled.

“Thank you.”

In the car, he glanced at the brunette, “What did he do?”

“If he did anything to me, darling, he would be dead.”

He believed her, but at the same time… “You looked pretty pissed.”

She glared at him this time, “Just watch your back.”

He wasn’t sure what to think about that. Adrian seemed nice enough, but he’d obviously done something to ruffle not Felicity’s feathers, which didn’t seem that easy to do. They were quiet for the rest of the car ride and the elevator ride down to the bunker.

When they got downstairs they found something he wasn’t expecting. His doppelganger’s hands were on Felicity’s shoulders. Her head lolled backwards against him and her hair slightly mussed.

“Mmm,” she moaned as he massaged her shoulders.

Oliver felt a pang of jealously. She couldn’t open up to him, but she sure as hell could let his twin put his hands all over her.

“What the hell?” he snapped rushing towards them.

Felicity shot forward, “What?”

“Again?”

“Again?” she repeated, standing up from her desk.

He gestured to her messy hair.

She started to smooth it back, “We haven’t done anything.”

He scoffed.

“What is wrong with you?”

“You can’t be with me because of what I did, but you don’t have any problem being with him!” he shouted.

“He didn’t lie to me,” she snapped.

Oliver closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

“I’m still angry,” she continued, “I’m angry and I’m scared. What do you want me to do?” she didn’t give him a chance to answer, “All I wanted was for you to open up to me. To talk to me and let me be there for you. I wanted to be there for you,” tears started to roll down her cheeks.

His heart clenched. He hated when she cried, especially when it was his fault.

“We’re not ready for this,” she gestured between them, “I don’t know if we’re ever going to be ready.”

“Wh-what?” he stammered.

“What do you want me to say when we’re both screwing around with _fucking doppelgangers_? They aren’t us.”

“I want to work on this,” he said, “They have nothing to do with us.”

Felicity shook her head and wiped away her tears, “Don’t they? You wanted her. I wanted him. Doesn’t that mean we don’t know what we want?”

He looked down. Maybe she was right, but then again… he was so sure he wanted _his_ Felicity. The doppelganger was just there, convenient, and comforting. God, he was so lonely, but he knew. _He knew_ in his heart that all he wanted was Felicity.

Oliver shook his head, “I’m going to give you some time. I need some air,” he backed away from her, “But you have to know, Felicity. The only person I want is you. I miss you more than I have ever missed another person. I screwed up. I royally fucked up and I want to do whatever I can to make it up to you, but I can’t if you don’t give me a chance,” he sighed, “I know I don’t deserve it, but… please. Think about it.”

He started to walk away towards the elevators again. Not Felicity followed without a word. He glanced back when Felicity apparently thought he wasn’t looking. His doppelganger’s arms came around her and she buried her face in his chest. How could he have lost her to _that_? His chest ached with an unbelievable sadness.

“Don’t worry, darling,” not Felicity said as the elevator doors closed, “He’ll take care of her.”

Oliver rounded on her suddenly and pressed her into the elevator wall. Instead of looking at him with shock or fear, she stared at him, waiting.

“Are you going to take care of me?” he whispered.

She slipped her hands free and cupped his face, “Thought you’d never ask,” she pressed her purple lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so a lot happens.... buckle up?

The doppelganger took Felicity into his arms. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. A million thoughts went through her head. None of them helpful. Did she give Oliver a chance? Had they screwed everything up by screwing their doubles? What did she really want? It was all such a mess.

Not Oliver reached between them and tilted her chin up. Their lips met for a gentle kiss. He stepped forward, pushing her back into her chair. She gripped onto the armrest and kissed his upper lip. She wanted more. Wanted to feel good and forget about the fight.

The sound of a metallic click sent her eyes flying wide open. He cuffed her to the chair and quickly pulled back to attach the other handcuff to the desk.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

“Don’t look so shocked, darlin’” he chuckled, “We still have business.”

She scowled at him; she couldn’t believe that he was doing this. He’d gotten a hold of the restraints somehow. _When they were fighting_.

“I do like you,” he gripped onto her chin, “You’re fun…. in an uptight kind of way,” his thumb moved across her lower lip.

She reached out and bit him.

He groaned, “Tease,” he yanked back.

“Has this thing…. this whole time just been a distraction?” she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, “Like I said… I like you, Felicity.”

“But you spent all day keeping me from making any phone calls, you got into my head, and you stirred up trouble between my Oliver and me.”

“Now sweets, that trouble needed to be stirred up, it just ain’t right seein’ the two of you… like this.”

“But the rest of it?” she ground out.

He walked behind her and leaned in close to her ear, “You’re Felicity Smoak. You know what you want. You’re not the kind of woman that lets people get into her head and twist up her thoughts. You let me do it because I look like him.”

“He would never do this to me.”

“You thought you wanted an easy way out, but when does that ever work?”

She closed her eyes tight, “He would never do this to me,” she repeated.

“You’re right and it pained me to do it to you…. knowing if I did it to my Felicity she would bite my dick off.” 

“You would deserve it,” she snarled.

“So angry,” he chuckled and pulled away.

She hated that her chest ached. It wasn’t fair that he had the ability to hurt her. She had thought he couldn’t hurt her. But apparently that was restricted to physically. Her body shook, she was so angry. She watched the doppelganger pick up the weapons they had taken a few nights prior along with not Felicity’s tablet.

“Where are you going?”

“To finish what we started,” he muttered.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He smirked, setting the key to the cuffs down just out of her reach, “Catch us if you can.”

As soon as he was out of sight, she tugged on the restraints and leaned towards the key. She pulled until it hurt from digging into her skin. Her fingers barely touched the key.

“C’mon,” she whispered.

The metal dug in deeper, but she refused to give up. After what seemed like an eternity, she grabbed onto the key.

“Thank god,” she shoved it into the lock and climbed out of the chair.

She heard the sound of the elevator coming down. Felicity scrambled towards the weapons rack. She picked up a large gun and pointed it towards the door.

An Oliver came walking through, he glanced around, but his back was to her.

“Freeze Jerkwad!” she shouted.

He froze, hands in the air.

“Turn around.”

Slowly, he did so.

“Oh god, I thought you were him.”

He stared at her for a full ten seconds.

“Don’t give me that look,” she set the gun down, giving it a disgusted look, “I hate that thing.”

“We have different hair,” he mumbled, “Wait where is he?”

“I don’t know, he cuffed me to the chair and ran off,” she sighed heavily, “He’s a fucking dirtbag.” She looked up at Oliver’s face and grimaced, “There’s not need to be smug. Besides, where’s yours?”

The smugness left his face. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

“She got you too.”

“I hate dislocating my thumbs,” he muttered under his breath.

Felicity shook her head, but she knew it wasn’t really his fault. He definitely couldn’t hurt the goth girl. Her doppelganger was the spitting image of her and Oliver wouldn’t have been able to lay a finger on her. No, he would have done what she asked despite his annoyance and frustration.

“We need to find them,” she said, “He said something about unfinished business.”

“Are they ghosts now?” he rolled his eyes.

She laughed, but quickly cleared her throat and shook her head again. “Call John in case we need back up.”

He nodded and slid out his phone.

She wanted to believe that this would go smoothly. That they could find them before they broke into the jewelry store and bring them back to the bunker. She just didn’t understand why their robbery was so important.

* * *

The sun had set. The streets were lit with dim lights and the occasional car that passed. Oliver and Felicity spotted the jewelry store in question. It seemed rather quiet, but they both knew better than to take anything at face value.

“What do the security cameras say?” he asked.

Felicity bit down on her lip as she tapped away at her tablet, “They haven’t been altered. We beat them here.”

She let out a soft sigh of relief.

He shook his head, “Weird.”

“I know.”

Silence settled between them for a few heartbeats. She wasn’t sure what to say or do, but she didn’t want things to be awkward between them. Things had been that way for far too long. Ever since they slept together over the summer.

“I can’t believe I let him use me,” she whispered.

Oliver stiffened beside her, “You had no idea what he was doing. Neither of us did.”

“We didn’t screw this up even more did we?”

“I don’t think so….” his hand came to her back, “We were lonely.”

She let out a long shaky breath and leaned into him, “I don’t want to be angry anymore,” she kept her eyes on the ground, “But I don’t know how to not be scared. What if we try this… what if it doesn’t work? I don’t want to lose you for good. You’re my friend and my partner. We’re a team.”

“That’s why it’s going to work this time.”

She tilted her head up.

“I promise you, Felicity, I’m going to try my damnedest. I’m still learning, but I want to learn and grow with you.”

Her heart warmed at his words. She knew on some level, she still trusted him. She would always trust Oliver with her life, at least. It was just going to take time to gain that full trust back. They both had a lot to work on. It wasn’t a one sided thing. She needed to communicate as much as he did. Talk through their problems and not just run away. She really hoped they could work through their doppel-problem. It seemed like such a huge issue, but Oliver wasn’t worried. For once, he was calm, he was centered, and he was talking her down.

She liked this side of him.

Felicity leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently, but her tablet started to go haywire. She whipped her head forward to look at it, “What the hell?” Her eyes moved from the device to the store, “Shit. She hacked me.”

“Hack her back.”

She nodded and began working through the goth’s coding. It was good and nasty. Of course it was, but she still managed to get through. The lights in the jewelry store flickered as she overrided the security hack. A smirk pulled at her lips. She could hear the alarm start to sound.

“We have to get them out of here before the cops show up.”

“Dammit,” Felicity mumbled.

Part of her wanted to see them carted off in handcuffs.

They rushed out of the building and stumbled to a halt in front of them. Not Felicity growled, “You bitch.”

“Hey, blame your husband, he’s the one that challenged me to come find you.”

She shot a glare at not Oliver. He shrugged.

“Enough,” Oliver said, “Unless you two want to end up in jail tonight, let’s go.”

She hated leaving there with the stolen goods, but they were going to have to send them back later. A note from the Green Arrow would smooth things over, right?

Back in the lair, John was waiting for them. He took the tablet from not Felicity, with a little more force than should have been necessary. She snapped her teeth at him. Oliver and Felicity frisked their doppels and found as much jewelry on them as they could. For some reason, Felicity felt as if there was more, but she wasn’t willing to delve deeper to find it.

They got the two restrained again, but this time they wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“I thought you two were taking care of this,” John said, crossing his arms.

“They’re a nightmare,” she sighed, leaning into Oliver.

“Aww baby,” not Felicity said, “Look at that, our meddling did something.”

“I knew it would,” not Oliver chuckled.

Felicity groaned and started to pull away from Oliver.

“Don’t,” he mumbled, “They’re not worth it.”

She sighed and nodded.

The atmosphere in the room began to chance. The dopplegangers glanced around and smiled wide. The static in the air rose, making her hair stand on end. A flash of lightning in the middle of the room, wind blew through the bunker. Then a blue circle began to form as if someone were drawing it, but she couldn’t see who it was.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her body, using his to shield her from what was coming.

A body came through the circle, _the portal_ , and stood before them.

“Holy Moses,” she whispered.

She was staring at another John Diggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have not felt very good about my writing for weeks. have not felt like posting anything or working on much at all, but i got so worked up over the earth-x crossover bullshit that i was inspired to finish my fic.

A fight broke out immediately.

“Oh hell no,” John shouted as he lunged for his doppel.

Oliver pushed Felicity aside and went in as well. They rolled on the ground, trying to keep not Diggle away from his weapons. None of them knew how he created that portal, if it had been a device of some sort or if he was a meta, but what they did know was not Digg was unbelievably strong.

Felicity scrambled to find something to help while her twin cackled, “Shut up, “she spat at the goth.

“No, no,” she threw things aside.

She glanced to the fight just as not Digg shoved Oliver off of him with a rough kick.

“Shit,” she muttered.

Felicity finally reached what she was looking for. Her fingers grasped a taser gun and she whipped around on the doppelganger.

“John, move!” she shouted.

He stumbled off of his twin just in time for her hit not Diggle in the thigh. She selt volts of electricity pouring into him from the device. His body convulsed slightly. They had a few moment to get him restrained just like the other two.

Oliver and John scrambled forward with sturdy restraints. They got them onto the other man and slid him into a chair near the other Oliver and Felicity.

“That was cheating,” not Felicity pouted.

“Shut. Up,” Felicity snapped, “Or you’re next.”

Once her boys were away from the twin, she sent another shock to him just for good measure.

“Shit,” he hissed, “Fucking bitch.”

John punched him square in the mouth, “Don’t talk to her like that.”

Felicity stood back, looking at John’s doppelganger. It was definitely a version of John Diggle, but he looked so different. It was the same kind of different she and her own twin had. John’s doppel had long hair in tight dreads, a few graying strands throughout, and a short beard on his chin. There were a few piercings in his ears, nothing too big or showy. He wore a long gray trench coat, a dark shirt and pants, and combat boots.

“Search him,” Felicity said.

“I got him,” John moved forward and started to search the other man’s jacket and along his pant legs for anything of interest.

Weapons and various devices were pulled off of him, but the most interesting were what appeared to be buttons, which slid onto his hands and rested on his palms.

“Don’t touch that,” he snarled when Felicity held them.

“What does it do?” she asked.

He gritted his teeth.

“Answer her question,” John prepared to hit him again.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity’s middle.

“It amplifies my abilities,” he snapped, “I’m a portal jumper.”

He called her another foul name which earned him a punch to the jaw.

“What are you doing here?”

He looked up at her and scowled, “Came to pick these two up. They owe me.”

Felicity glanced to the jewels, drawing his attention as well.

“Half of that is mine,” he snapped again.

“That is going back to the jewelry store.”

Not John opened his mouth again, but they were interrupted by the ding of the elevator.

“Johnny!” Lyla’s voice rang out through the bunker, “I have been calling you for an hour.”

She strode in with baby Sara on her hip. The two year old held a stuffed elephant in her arms. Lyla frowned at the sight before her. Oliver, Felicity, and John, standing in front of their doppelgangers.

Not John smirked, “Hey, sweet lips.”

Lyla’s hand immediately went for her gun. She cocked it and aimed at the twin’s head.

“No!” Sara shouted, throwing her toy at his head.

John looked at Oliver and Felicity, “That is how you react to this kind of crap.”

Felicity scowled at him, “We screwed up, I know.”

The doppels chuckled.

It wasn’t fair for John to judge. The situation was different. He was in a loving marriage with Lyla. There was no temptation and loneliness. She pushed the thought away.

“We need to figure out what the hell to do with them.”

“Send them back where they came,” Lyla offered.

“I was about to take these two back with me,” not John said, “But your three idiots got in the way.” 

Lyla narrowed her eyes at all of them.

“What are we supposed to do?” John asked, “Let them go? They’re criminals.”

“Who don’t belong here, Johnny.”

Felicity swallowed as she thought. Oliver rubbed gentle circles into her side, helping her think a little clearer.

“She’s right. We should let them go.”

Oliver nodded, “I hate to say it, but it’s better than having them run around the city.”

John relented.

They each took their own doppel and started to undo the restraints.

“I will not hesitate to shoot any of you,” Lyla said, “We’re letting you go the least you can do is cooperate.”

Surprisingly, they were able to get the three out of their restraints and ready to go without a problem.

“I’ll get you more diamonds,” not Felicity muttered to her Diggle.

“You better,” he ground out.

Not Oliver rolled his eyes, “Let’s just get out of here.”

“Stand back,” not Diggle said.

Not Oliver and Felicity backed up towards her.

He closed his eyes and held his hand out. A blue light began to form in his hand. The atmosphere in the room changed again. Static rising and their hair standing on end. He drew a large circle; lightning flashed inside of it.

The doppels moved forward inside, but at the last second not Felicity snatched onto Felicity’s wrist. Startled, she attempted to smack her hand away as the goth girl pulled her towards the portal.

“No!” Oliver grabbed onto Felicity’s middle, but not Oliver had done the same.

Diggle grabbed onto Oliver and they both pulled as hard as they could, but it felt as if their doppels all had the same thought process. She couldn’t even see the men’s doppelganger’s anymore, they were all the way through the portal.

“Don’t you want to come with us?” not Felicity cackled in her face.

“No! Let me go!” she smacked at her hand again.

Lyla fired towards the portal.

One of the men shouted to leave.

“I’ll come back for you some day. Both of you,” she glanced up at Oliver before letting go.

They all stumbled backwards, but Oliver kept a tight hold on Felicity as he hit the ground. The portal in the middle of the room disappeared and they were left with the sound of their breathing and Sara’s quiet cries.

“Thank you,” she breathed out.

“I’m never letting you go again,” Oliver kissed the top of her head.

John scoffed and pushed himself up, “I need a vacation.”

“I second that,” Lyla mumbled as she tried to soothe Sara.

Felicity sighed and buried her face in Oliver’s chest, “I never want to see another doppelganger again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- for a very brief moment i thought about letting not felicity pull felicity through the portal, but i decided to be nice. besides, i've been dragging this fic on forever. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed every moment of it... even when I got a little crazy! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
